


Sadness

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Drabbles of Kingdom Hearts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Riku feels betrayed.





	Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on September 6, 2016.

“Can’t you see, Sora,” Riku screamed, his anger apparent in his voice and body language, “You were never suppose to wield the keyblade!”

The boy-hero could feel the hot sting of tears on his cheeks, even as he shook his head, “No, you’re wrong Riku!”

“You took everything away from me!” Riku yelled, his voice cracking as he released a sob, tears falling down his own cheeks. In his hand, the dark twisted keyblade he had come to wield materialized. “I did not deserve this!”

“Riku! You have it all wrong!” Sora whimpered.

“Shut up!” Riku sneered, “Let’s end this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #76 - Betrayal


End file.
